Five Children
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Five Children That Were Never Born To Members Of SG1.  SamJonas Hanson, JackKynthia, JackLaira, SamPete, SamJack


**1. Jonas Hanson Jr**

She got pregnant about a week after she'd decided to call it quits with Jonas. He was getting out of control, distant one day, then ranting in her face the next. He'd come completely undone after Iraq, like a ball of yarn unravelling over the desert and as much as Sam wanted to support him, she shouldn't cope with him, her own fucked up head and the fact that she was really getting somewhere with this new project at the Pentagon.

She cared about him, but she didn't love him, she'd come to realise that as she'd tried to help him deal with his problems. She'd helped him deal with the first lot of problems, his childhood, his inner anguish and she'd gotten bored with him, but then he'd gone to Iraq and she'd forgotten about the boredom for a while.

When he'd gotten back, he'd been too broken too fix and she wasn't sure he loved her any more. It was hard to tell if he felt anything at all, thought about anything other than the memories of what had happened out there (she never had found out).

She had stopped with her contraceptives because she was going to leave him, because they hadn't had sex in months, he hadn't been interested in sex for months. How was she to know that suddenly he'd find his libido again.

Pregnant, single and in the middle of the biggest step in her career. She felt she only had one choice.

**2. Jaim O'Neill.**

While the nanites ravaged Jack's body, causing him to age prematurely rapidly, Kynthia hadn't gotten pregnant, which she had been quite disappointed about.

She wanted a child of her own, every day children were born all her around her and she felt broody (as Jack called it). She wanted one of her own. So when she found out Jack wasn't going anywhere, she tried again, to seduce him, to take him to her bed but he wasn't interested now he was dying. Which she could understand, but then, everyday they were closer to the end of their days. They made the most of it, that's how they lived their lives.

As much as she tried to explain that to Jack, he didn't understand, wouldn't understand and wouldn't father another child.

It was only when he had left, young and healthy again that she had noticed he'd said 'another'.

**3. Terran O'Neill**

Laira watched them, watched Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate with a heavy weight on her. She had been falling in love, holding onto hope that Jack would finally give up on the idea of going home and embrace his life here on Endora. When he did, and they laid together in bed, she felt like she was finally moving on too. From loosing so much when he had arrived, her whole community could finally move on if she could.

She had been waiting for him for 100 days now.

Then the sounds came from his little black object, crackling and she wanted to curse it, throw it away, break and destroy it but she couldn't. She couldn't even remember the blondes name (Jack didn't talk about her or Earth much) but she knew Jack would know her voice even though it was barely audible at moments.

Then he was gone and her chest hurt, and she thought she might throw up from missing him so much, so soon. She clutched her stomach for a moment, before running home.

**4. Thomas Shanahan**

They'd only been going out for a few months so she decided not to tell him. Not the best idea she'd ever had, but she couldn't talk to him about the some of the other horrible things that had happened to her in the past few years and hadn't been sure she'd be able to talk to him about a miscarriage.

She had actually collapsed in pain, which wasn't like her at all. She could usually grit through any pain, through anything, and keep going until it was time to stop. Not in the middle of the field, not when they were being fired at. At least though, she could hide it from the rest of her team, from Jack. They all just thought she had been hit, and carried her back from the battle and straight to the infirmary. They had left her in the capable hands of the medical staff, and were ushered outside, to wait to see if Sam was okay.

She told them she was hit in the leg, the doctors kept her confidentiality, and she was feeling fragile enough that when she walked it was believable.

She didn't tell Pete anything at all.

She started to dream about the baby after a while. Tossing and turning in the bed next to her boyfriend, having nightmares about a lost baby, their lost son, and it was what caused them to break up for a few hours. He had no idea why she was so upset, she couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone at all, and they fought viciously about it. Sam had stormed out of her own house, and Pete had sat on her front step, waiting for her to come home.

She apologised but she didn't tell him why, didn't tell him about the dreams, and eventually they faded away.

Like her relationship with Pete.

**5. Catherine O'Neill**

By time either of them were really in a position to have children it was too late.

Long distance relationships, phone sex and the occasional pre-arranged (by a couple of months) weekend together were all very well (and not nearly enough to get by) but there was no way they could raise a child like that. Then the Ori became more dangerous and it seemed like the distance between them became greater and it was never really something that was ever on the table between them.

By time they stopped, or by time Jack finally called it quits, moved into Sam's house in Colorado Springs, they were way past the child bearing age. Jack's knee couldn't keep up with their dog, let alone a kid. Sam was still working, running the mountain, but he figured that in this position, but maybe twenty years ago, they would've managed it.

Hell, it would've given him something to do, and he really should of thought about it before but it wasn't really something he regretted to any great degree, since he'd done it before and suffered a great deal of pain from it.

It was hard sometimes, to remember any of the good times, Charlie's death overshadowed it all, even now.

He wasn't sure how Sam felt, and wasn't sure he really wanted to bring it up, seeing as it wasn't really an option. Why upset her when he couldn't do anything to fix it.

This wasn't to say he wasn't happy, and that Sam wasn't happy. He took Digger for walks, found a decent fishing lake nearby (that had actual fish in it), they actually took entire weeks off at a time. Sam still got that gleam in her eyes whenever she figured something out, of some wonderful reaction occurred.

They had a good life.

It was just a little quiet for Jack.


End file.
